The Mating Game
by blooberri
Summary: When Kakarot refuses to follow the destiny that fate set for him, his brother Raditz decides to force his hand with a challenge he can't refuse.
1. Prologue (Chapter 1)

_**INTRODUCTION, AUTHOR'S NOTE, & DISCLAIMER:**_ _Hey! This is my very first fanfic! I'm really excited (and a little nervous) to share this with y'all! I've been a huge fan of both Sailor Moon and DBZ since I was very little-and I've always had Usagi and Goku paired together in my head for some reason or another, and it just stuck with me. I've read every fanfic about them that I can find at least a million times and I finally decided to try writing a piece from my own imagination! I do not own or claim to own any characters used in this story. Any original characters I include are from my own head, and any likenesses to other characters, unless specifically stated, are unintentional!_

 _I requested and received permission from MegaKat to use her original ideas about the Saiyan mating process and some words from her Saiyan language glossary. Any and all credit from those concepts goes to her. By the way, If you haven't, y'all should check out her fics-they're aaahhhmazing! You can find some of her work here on or on AO3. :)_

 _This is a_ _ **very very**_ _AU fic-set in the past Silver Millennium. Currently rated T, but the rating may go up to M if I decide to include more explicit content. Please R &R and give me suggestions/ideas! I love feedback!_ :)

 **With love,**

 **Blooberri**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

Before the Great Destruction, the planet Vegeta-sei had flourished under the reign of King Vegeta. The Saiyan race was at its strongest and most populous, attracting the attention and envy of leaders on other planets. Any attempts at an invasion were quickly extinguished by the planet's strongest warriors.

Until that fateful day...

In his quest to conquer every planet in the universe, Frieza and his followers arrived on the planet and attempted to recruit the Saiyans to serve as pawns in his empire's sinister plans. When they failed, a brutal, bloody battle began between the Saiyans and Frieza's minions. In the end, the Saiyans struggled to match the intensity of Frieza's followers, and many perished in the fight. After the king's army had been worn down, Frieza himself confronted King Vegeta, who refused to bow before the monster or beg for mercy.

"Very well then... Your Majesty."

Smirking and turning his back, he stepped forward as if to leave, but then jerked back around, using his tail to stab through the king's armor, piercing through his chest.

"A pathetic waste of an empire, really... I'll see to it that your existence will no longer take up space in MY universe."

He then threw King Vegeta aside, leaving him for dead in his own palace. Then, Frieza and his minions retreated to the space around the planet.

"Insubordinate fools."

He raised a finger, aiming a powerful energy blast at the planet before him, laughing maniacally as he obliterated Vegeta-sei, and in doing so, executed the king, the loyal members of his court, and many other warriors on the planet. All that remained were small pieces of rubble and dust, suspended in the gravity of what had once been their home.

Days later, a group of Saiyan warriors returned home to the wreckage after a mission to another planet. The now lone Saiyans-Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Broly, Paragus, and Kakarot-barely had time to process the shock before desperately searching the galaxy for refuge. Having been shunned and turned away on other planets, they made their final request for asylum to the mysterious silver kingdom on the moon.

After Queen Serenity heard their struggles, she demanded that they be taken in and allowed to stay in return for their protection and Vegeta's council in the kingdom, which they fully accepted and dedicated themselves to as a token of their gratitude.

They hadn't intended to stay for long, but there was an alluring sense of purity about the royal family of the moon and their guardians from the surrounding planets that none of the Saiyans had ever sensed in anyone before. Although they had first stayed there only to recover from the destruction of their planet, they decided to remain there in order to protect the Moon Kingdom from harm and to preserve that sense of purity in the ones they grew to care for. As time passed, the royal family, its guardians and the Saiyans began to even more closely intertwine with one another, creating a hybrid kingdom that prospered far greater than either side had ever experienced before.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Is that all you've got, Kakarot?!" A low, husky voice bellowed from below.

"Not on your life! I'm just getting started!" The other voice growled back.

Serenity opened the large doors of her palatial bedroom and peered over the balcony at the two large, level four Saiyans sparring in the field below. She leaned her elbows on the balcony, silently watching. The two fighters lunged at each other, swinging fists and gliding back and forth, dodging and countering each other's moves. The taller one finally landed a solid hit on the shorter one, momentarily knocking him to the ground, leaving a small crater from the impact.

"Told you I was just getting started, Vegeta." The taller one stood back, cracked his knuckles, and smirked. He brushed one of his red furred arms over his forehead while his tail swished proudly behind him.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, KAKAROT!" The shorter one yelled. He sprang back in to action, angrily speeding toward his rival.

'Oh Vegeta, what has you so wound up today?' Serenity wondered. "Hmmm... The full Earth must be approaching," she remarked with a smile, and then glanced up at the sky briefly to affirm her observation before she gazed back down at them. Vegeta, the hot-tempered and gruff prince of the Saiyans, had somehow developed a soft spot for the moon princess, and had quickly become like family to her after the Great Destruction had forced the Saiyans to become inhabitants of the moon. He had told her about the full Earth's effect on the Saiyan mating instinct. Unmated Saiyans always became agitated in the days leading up to the full Earth, with their aggression steadily increasing until after the phase passed. To stave off their frustration, they would spar with one another, sometimes beating the other within an inch of their life.

Serenity sighed, shaking her head, her silvery blonde hair dancing around her. Even after five years, there were some things about these warriors she felt she would never understand. She closed her eyes briefly, took a deep breath, and peered back down at the warriors. Her heart fluttered as her eyes fixed on the taller of the two males below the balcony. "Kakarot..." Serenity whispered to herself, feeling her cheeks flush.

She would swear that she had loved him almost instantly, from the first time she had met him five years ago. She loved everything about him, from his usual gentle, kindhearted, easygoing nature to the stoic, fierce warrior he became in battle. She loved him in a way that she couldn't quite elaborate in words-it felt as if he had somehow become a part of her. Every time she made eye contact with him, she felt drawn to him, as if they were bound by an invisible force, being pulled together. She loved him, she needed him, and yet... He barely acknowledged her outside of his guard duties.

"Huh?" Kakarot stopped. His ears had picked up a faint, barely there whisper of his name, Kakarot took a step backward, lowered his arms, and glanced up toward the palace. He locked eyes with the princess and felt that all-too-familiar, sharp tugging feeling deep in his stomach that left him breathless every time. Damn it. He couldn't help but continue to gaze at her, guiltily savoring the feeling of the pull. Serenity's breath caught in her chest as she felt the strands of fate pulling her in his direction. 'Does she feel it too?' He wondered, seeing her reaction. He knew that all Saiyans had a strong mating instinct, and since he understood it, he could recognize it in himself and in the others. However, he was unsure of its effect on another race. What he was sure of was that he wanted her and needed her so badly that it hurt.

"Kakarot, you eternal idiot! Snap out of it." Vegeta barked, recognizing the look on his closest friend's face. Kakarot's cheeks burned as he broke eye contact with the princess. He looked at Vegeta, who smirked at him, and then looked down at his feet.

"Oh... Sorry... I just..."

Vegeta, suddenly feeling sympathy for his friend, shifted his tone. "Why don't you just-" He began, but he stopped himself. "Nevermind. We should clean up. Let's go." He shifted down to his regular form and began walking inside.

He knew. He and Nappa had found out about Kakarot feeling the pull for the princess one night after Kakarot had shown up to the training room late after his guard shift and had immediately began to punch and kick the training equipment in a fit of rage...

" _KAKAROT! What the hell has gotten into you?!" Nappa yelled, surprised to see the usually good-natured Saiyan so erratic. He walked toward Kakarot in an attempt to get his attention, but as soon as he got close, Kakarot growled and pushed him back with all his strength, slamming him into the wall._

 _Vegeta stared at the scene in shock, confused and slightly dazed. Kakarot, his closest friend, had never acted like this. He quickly shook off the feeling and went to help a now very pissed off Nappa up. Before Nappa could return the attack, Vegeta stopped him._

 _Kakarot stopped his assault on the training equipment. "C'mon Nappa, what are you waiting for?" He said icily, sneering back at them and cracking his knuckles. His eyes were cold, yet blazing with rage. Vegeta held Nappa back again with a sharp look._

 _Vegeta had seen this before. That look... But where? Then it hit him. Kakarot was in the white hot center of a burning phase. Burning is always a horrible time for Saiyans, but it doesn't ever get this bad unless..._

 _"Who is it, Kakarot?" He smirked at his best friend, who became even more enraged at the insinuation. Yes, he was right, Kakarot had definitely felt the pull. But for who? He had a feeling he already knew, but he wanted confirmation. Kakarot remained silent, glaring back at him. In the blink of an eye, Vegeta crashed in to him, using all of his strength to pin him against the wall. "WHO IS IT, DAMN IT?!"_

 _"Like hell I'll ever tell you!" Kakarot yelled back, pushing Vegeta backwards._

 _Vegeta braced himself, preparing to attack again, but lowered his hands after a minute of thought. "No... On second thought, I won't beat the living hell out of you." He smirked._

 _"...Maybe then, you'll still have an opportunity to mate with the moon princess, hmm?"_

 _Kakarot reddened, clenched his fists, and immediately shifted his power level up, screaming in rage. He flew towards Vegeta, ready to strike._

 _"Yes, Kakarot, I'm right, aren't I?!" Vegeta taunted as he dodged and countered his closest friend's attacks. Just a little longer and he should be worn down and back to normal. "I've seen the way you look at her. If you want to hide it, try being a little less obvious."_

" _GODS DAMN IT!" Kakarot thrust Vegeta aside, panting hard, and threw one last hard punch at the wall before surrendering. He stood in hard silence for a few minutes before finally speaking, much calmer now._

 _"It doesn't matter anyway. I'll never be good enough for her... Not for a princess." He sighed dejectedly. "You can't tell her-or anyone-please. I'll handle it on my own."_

 _Vegeta began to interrupt, but was stopped by a cold, harsh look from Kakarot._

 _"Got it?!"_

 _"... Kakarot, I... You have my word."_

 _"Nappa?" He barked through clenched teeth._

 _"Oh!" The tall, bulky warrior had gotten so lost in watching the scene that he had almost forgotten that he was involved now. "Oh... Uh, yeah! You... Have my word too."_

 _"Good. Then this won't be a problem." With that, Kakarot turned away and walked out the door._

* * *

 _'_ 'That damned fool is as stubborn as he ever was.' Vegeta thought, continuing towards the palace.

Kakarot longingly glanced back up at the princess for a moment and sighed. He returned to his regular form and jogged in to the palace behind the Saiyan prince. "Wait up, Vegeta!" He called.

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Alright! First two chapters are up! Sorry that we haven't gotten into too much major plot stuff yet, but I promise it's coming! I was just dying to upload what I had so far! Please R&R and tell me what you're hoping for in the next update! :)_

 **With love,**

 **Blooberri**


	3. Chapter 3

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_ _Hi again! I've been brainstorming and working really hard to bring y'all a PLOT RELEVANT update! I know how frustrating it can be to start reading something and only get a bunch of blah blah backstory stuff. I'm so excited about and inspired by the response I've gotten from y'all even in just a couple of days, so I'm more than happy to keep the momentum going. I also wanted to give a quick shout-out to my VERY FIRST REVIEWS EVER from Anna, kakarotsanmistic, and chaoticwisdom :) Thank y'all! I loved reading your feedback. To everyone that is following or has added my story to their favorites, thank you too! I can't tell you how much it means to me that you'd take the time to support my work._

 _Just to let y'all know, I'm going ahead and bumping up the rating to M for some *mild* sexual content in chapter four!_

 _Also, yes, before y'all say anything, I AM going to be using the Americanized versions of the girls' names. It's the version I grew up with, love the most, and am most comfortable writing about. If you hate it, well... tough luck to ya. ;)_

 _OK, now on to the story! :)_

 **Blooberri**

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE**

At dinner that night, in the grand dining room, the royal family and the Senshi, the original female guardians of the kingdom, were busy eating and chattering away with each other. The only one who wasn't talking or eating was the princess. She sat in silence, pushing her food around her plate, which was very unusual for her. There she was, surrounded by her family and her closest friends, and she still felt lonely.

The queen and her two assistants, Artemis and Luna, excused themselves from the table, leaving the girls to their conversation.

"Don't you think so too, Serenity? ... Princess?"

"Hmmm...?" Serenity answered dazedly as her thoughts were interrupted by Lita, the princess and guardian of Jupiter. Before Lita could respond, however, a frustrated sigh came from across the table.

"THAT'S IT!" Rei, the fiery princess of Mars, exclaimed as she slammed her glass down on the table, rattling her silverware. "You've been like this for WEEKS now and you haven't even given us a CLUE as to what's going on! What's the deal?!"

"Calm down, Rei. Maybe she just isn't feeling well?" Ami, the logical and sensible protector of Mercury suggested.

"No... I think I know what's going on." Mina, the guardian princess of Venus, announced smugly. "I think... Serenity's sick... in looooooove!" The rest of the senshi rolled their eyes. "Don't make me remind you that I AM the expert in all things love and lust-related!" She exclaimed and jumped up from her chair to examine a furiously blushing, still silent Princess Serenity.

"..."

"Well?" The other three senshi asked.

"... Why don't we just ask her?" Mina giggled, causing the other girls to fall over in exasperation.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Rei exclaimed, her annoyance growing.

"You know, I think Mina might be on to something," Lita began thoughtfully.

"You do?" Even Mina seemed to be surprised at this confirmation. "Of course you do!" She giggled again.

"Ugh... Go on, Lita, will ya?" Rei said through clenched teeth.

"I HAVE noticed Serenity watching those Saiyan guys an awful lot lately. Especially that tall one that trains a lot. You know... The one who looks like my ex-boyfriend!"

Before anyone could groan at Lita's constant reminders of her 'ex-boyfriends,' Serenity finally managed to say something.

"His name is Kakarot."

All eyes were on her now. She sighed. There was no way she was getting out of this one now.

"So wait a minute... You ARE in love? With him?" Ami asked, surprised.

Serenity only nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. She hadn't intended on telling them this way, but she just felt so confused about it all.

"Hey..." Rei's voice and demeanor softened, seeing her friend's distress. "What's wrong, Serenity?"

"Yeah, shouldn't you be happy? Being in love is a GOOD thing. Or at least, I thought it was." Lita remarked.

At that moment, her tears spilled over. "It's just-I mean-He-" She wasn't making any sense. "He acts like I barely even exist!"

"What? No, that can't be true. Not if you feel that way about him." Ami said, rushing to her side, followed by the rest of the senshi.

Serenity sniffled, wiped her tears, and began to explain everything-from the way she was instantly attached to him when they had first met, to the strange feeling of fate tugging on her heart anytime she locked eyes with him, and finally, to how he seemed to avoid contact with her unless it was absolutely necessary.

"It's just so confusing!" She cried, burying her head in her hands.

"Don't worry about it, Princess!" Mina smiled, and her other friends nodded. "Yeah, don't let it get you down. We'll help you figure it out!" Ami said, reassuringly,

Serenity finally smiled and nodded. "Now... What's for dessert?" She laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"What did you want to see me about, Vegeta?" A tall, dark-haired Saiyan walked in to the common room, tail swishing behind him.

"It's about damn time, Raditz. I've been waiting all day." Vegeta replied, annoyed, "I sent Nappa to get you over three hours ago."

"Sorry." Raditz mumbled dispassionately. "What's going on?"

Vegeta sighed. "First, you have to swear on your life that you won't tell a soul what I'm about to tell you." Raditz smirked in response, giving Vegeta the impression that he didn't grasp the serious tone of their meeting.

"I'm SERIOUS, gods damn it!" The Saiyan prince barked, causing Raditz to jump back.

"Alright alright, fine!" Raditz held his hands up. "Go on."

Vegeta paused for a moment, studying him. "It's Kakarot."

"Oh. What did my dear brother do this time?" Raditz asked dryly. Although they were brothers, the two Saiyan men couldn't be more different, both in terms of physical appearance and personality. Raditz, the older one, although loyal to his race, was hotheaded, sarcastic, and had a wild streak. He was also cunnIng, and he knew just how to use that trait in devious ways. Kakarot, on the other hand, was genuine and usually even-tempered. He was also a lot stronger than his older brother, which Raditz envied more than he'd ever admit.

"It's not what he's done. It's what he hasn't done that's the problem." Vegeta started. "He... He felt the pull for someone... But he's being too stubborn to acknowledge it or act on it."

"Oh, well, congratulations to him, I guess. Would you like for me to go help him take his pants off?"

Vegeta glared at him for a solid minute.

"So... Who is it that baby Kakarot is stressing himself out over?"

"... The moon princess."

"WHAT?!" Raditz cackled.

Vegeta ignored his laughs. "That's why he's being so stubborn. He won't listen to a word I say. That's why I need you to help give him a little push. He's your brother. Surely you can think of something to knock some sense into him."

"Hmph. Why do you care so much, anyway?"

"Even though he's my rival, he's also my closest friend, and it's depressing as hell to see him torturing himself." Vegeta sighed again. "Will you do it or not?"

Raditz sneered. This was the perfect chance to royally piss off his brother, an opportunity he didn't get very often. "Yes... I think I have an idea of how to push him along."

"Good." Vegeta said, and started out the door. "By the way, Raditz?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't do anything that will cause him to go insane and blow up the entire planet. I'd hate for us to have to find somewhere else to live." He walked out, mumbling something about how 'it's too nice here for you two idiots to fuck this place up.'

* * *

"Now where is he?" Raditz muttered to himself, searching for his brother in the wooded area outside the castle. He had picked up on Kakarot's ki out here, but he was nowhere to be found. 'I can't believe I'm doing this,' he thought. 'But at least it'll be entertaining.'

"Looking for me?" Kakarot jumped down from a tall tree and landed on his feet with a soft thud. "What do you want?" He asked suspiciously. Their interactions were often unpleasant, so he had learned to be wary of his older brother.

"What? Can't we just have a little talk? You know, brother to brother? Mmm?" Raditz pretended to be offended.

"I guess." Kakarot shrugged his shoulders.

"I came to find you because, well... You know the full Earth is coming up, and I've been thinking about taking a mate."

"Congratulations."

"Haven't you thought about doing the same, baby brother? It's about time for both of us, really..."

Kakarot squinted at him in response. "I've thought about it."

''Damn, this isn't working! I guess I have to push his buttons a little harder.' Raditz thought.

"Anyway, I just wanted to ask for your advice... I've thought for a long time about it and I've decided that I want to take the moon princess as my mate." He almost instantly regretted the words as they came out of his mouth, but seeing his brother's reaction was priceless.

Kakarot's ki skyrocketed. He clenched his teeth, but said nothing.

"What do you think, baby brother?"

Kakarot bristled, his body language turning more aggressive by the second. "I don't care." He managed to get out, still gritting his teeth.

"Good, it's settled then. I suppose that I'll be claiming her within the next couple of days."

As Raditz turned and slowly started to walk away, a primitive growl came from behind him. He turned back around quickly to see Kakarot, furious, his beast rising up with his anger.

"Don't you lay a hand on her." He growled, ready to lunge. "I'm warning you, Raditz. Don't you think about even TOUCHING her, or I'll rip you to shreds."

"Sounds like someone has a little secret." Raditz taunted him. Kakarot took a few steps forward, still ready to attack at any given moment.

"Tell you what, I'll make you a deal."

Kakarot lowered his ki just a little. "A deal?"

"Or... More of a challenge, really. Since she's so important to you... If you manage to take her as your mate during this full Earth phase, she's all yours."

'Mine.' The beast inside of him raged at that thought.

Kakarot clenched his teeth again, reclaiming a little control of his emotions. "No, I'm not going to fuck with her heart like that. She deserves better." With that, he shoved Raditz aside and stalked toward the palace.

* * *

She came to his quarters in the middle of the night, silently. He sat up in his bed, but before he could say anything, she had climbed on to his lap and pressed her lips against his. He hesitated for a moment before he let himself return the kiss, gently at first, but his movements soon became more passionate. He broke the kiss for a moment to take her in. Her silvery blonde hair had fallen slightly from her usual buns, cascading over her shoulders. Her blue eyes, hazy with desire, moved down, motioning for him to follow her gaze. He now noticed that her silky robe, draped loosely over her body, revealed that she was wearing nothing underneath. Carefully, he slipped the robe off of her, fully uncovering her nude silhouette. Unable to control himself, he wrapped his tail around her waist and put his hands on her hips, drawing her closer as he kissed her again, more aggressively and urgently this time. He had been waiting for this moment for what seemed like forever. His hands explored her body, touching and caressing her curves. He felt the tension building below his waist, and before he could slow himself down, he felt a lightning-like jolt of pleasure rush through his entire body.

It jolted him awake.

Kakarot sat up, frantically looking around for reassurance that it hadn't been a dream. "No!" he gasped, anxiously pawing at the cool sheets, looking for any trace of her. His skin felt hot, almost as hot as it would be if he were going through a burning phase. Still recovering from the dream, he realized that his sleep clothes and the sheets on his lap were damp. Had he...?

As he became more conscious and awake, he realized that he did indeed, get some release from his dream. The relief from his nocturnal climax was quickly fading, though, and he began to feel the frustration coming on again as heat seared through his veins. He was burning up, and with the approaching Full Earth, he knew that the burning and the already overwhelming desire for a mate, for her, was only going to get worse. Damn it all! In a brief, split second of thoughtlessness, he raised two fingers to his forehead, intending to teleport himself to her room, wake her, and claim what belonged to him. His beast raged inside of him, begging to be unchained and let loose.

No. Before he made another move, he lowered his fingers and put his head in his hands. No. He had to do something, though. He couldn't keep holding this off. Not anymore.

* * *

The next day, Kakarot slammed the door to the training room open. His brother was there, and not too surprised to see him.

"I'll do it."

"What was that, baby brother?" Raditz taunted him.

"I said I'll do it. I accept your damned challenge." Kakarot glared at him, still ready to take him by the throat at the thought of him touching his mate.

"Excellent." Raditz smirked. "Let the game begin."

* * *

 _ **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** YAY! The plot has finally been revealed! Please review and give me feedback! :)_

 **Love,**

 **Blooberri**


End file.
